Racial and Feats
Additional Genasi Subrace Options Smoke Genasi: * +1 to Dexterity * Smoke Soul: The Smoke Genasi can cast the Fog Cloud Spell 1/Long Rest using Constitution requiring no Material Components. This cloud is comprised of black smoke that makes breathing difficult for most creatures. Smoke Genasi can see through this cloud clearly. * Smoggy Lungs: The Smoke Genasi is Immune to the detrimental effects of inhaling smoke, ash or other particulates. Ooze Genasi: * +1 to Strength * Master of Muck: The Ooze Genasi can cast the Grease Spell 1/Long Rest using Constitution requiring no Material Components. This Grease does not affect the Ooze Genasi. * Body of Slime: The Ooze Genasi is covered in a thin layer of slime and ooze. This slime gives them Advantage on Skill Checks made to avoid being Grappled or Restrained. * Poison Resistance: The Ooze Genasi has Resistance to Poison Damage and Advantage on Saving Throws against being Poisoned Ice Genasi: * +1 to Wisdom * Mastery of Cold: The Ice Genasi can cast the Ray of Frost Cantrip At-Will using their Constitution requiring no Material Components. At 3rd Level they can cast Ice Knife 1/Long Rest. * Sure Footing: The Ice Genasi does not suffer from Difficult Terrain caused by ice or snow. * Cold Resistance: The Ice Genasi is Resistant to Cold Damage and can exist comfortably in temperatures as low as -30 Degrees. Steam Genasi: * +1 to Dexterity * Vapor in the Blood: The Steam Genasi can cast the Fog Cloud Spell 1/Long Rest using Constitution requiring no Material Components. This cloud takes the form of hot steam that deals 1d4 Fire Damage to all creatures not Resistant or Immune to Fire that begin their turn inside the cloud. * Lungs of Boiling Wind: The Steam Genasi can breathe comfortably in areas of thick steam, mist or vapor and can hold their breath for 10 Minutes. * Fire Resistance: The Steam Genasi has Resistance to Fire Damage. Racial revisions Additional Dragon Born Features: * Darkvision: Dragonborn can now see 60ft in dim light and darkness, but cannot make out color in darkness, only shades of grey. * Breath Weapon Damage Changes: Your Breath Weapon now deals 3d6 Damage of its type instead of 2d6. In addition this Damage now increases to 4d6 at level 6, 5d6 at level 11 and 6d6 at level 16. Revised Kobold Features: Ability Score Improvement: +2 Dexterity and +1 Intelligence or Wisdom * Age: Kobolds reach adulthood at age 6 but can live upwards of 120 years of age. * Alignment: Kobold’s are very group oriented and lean towards Lawful Alignments, with Lawful Evil and Lawful Neutral being the most common Alignments. Despite this Kobolds can be any Alignment. * Size: Kobolds are between 2 and 3 feet tall and weigh between 25 and 35 pounds. Your size is Small. * Speed: Your base speed is 30ft. * Cunning Trap-Maker: You have Proficiency in Tinker’s Tools and double your Proficiency Bonus for any check you make to create, hide or spot traps if you are Proficient in the requisite Tool/Skill to do so. * Ambush Expert: You are Proficient in the Stealth Skill. * Scaly Hide: When wearing no Armor, but can wear a Shield, your AC is 12+Dexterity Modifier due to your scaled hide. * Team Player: You can use your Bonus Action to take the Help Action instead of the normal Action required. * Sunlight Sensitivity: You have disadvantage on Attack Rolls and Wisdom (Perception) Checks made that rely on sight when you, or the target of your attack/what you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. Racial feats Dual Manifestation: ''' '''Prerequisite: Genasi Race, 13+ Constitution You have inherited or been infused with the natures of two different Elemental or Paraelemental Planes. Choose a second Genasi Subrace and when taking a Long Rest you can choose to begin changing into either the secondary Subrace or your original. If you complete your Long Rest you change your Subrace, including Ability Score Increases and Senses granted by your Subrace, until you do so again. When the change is complete you gain one Level of Exhaustion. You may only take this Feat once. Tempestuous Manifestation: Prerequisites: Genasi Race, Dual Manifestation Feat, 15+ Constitution Your connection to your dual heritage has become second nature. You now benefit from both of your Subraces at the same time and no longer have to switch between them. * As a downside whenever you take 20 or more damage in a single Attack you must succeed on a DC10 Wisdom Saving Throw or be affected by the Confusion Spell until the end of your next turn as your dual natures begin struggling with each other. Celestial Awakening Prerequisite: Level 3+, Aasimar, Charisma 13+ Your connection to the Divinity within your soul has strengthened, granting you further divine gifts. You gain the following benefits. Your Charisma Score increases by 1. You also gain access to a retinue of new Spells based on your subrace. All the Spells listed use Charisma and each can be cast once per Long Rest before you can use them again. They require no Material Components. * Protector: You can cast Protection From Evil and Good. At 5th Level you can cast Lesser Restoration, and at 8th Level you can cast Daylight. * Scourge: You can cast Searing Smite. At 5th Level you can cast Spiritual Weapon, and at 8th Level you can cast Spirit Guardians. * Fallen: You can cast Wrathful Smite. At 5th Level you can cast Inflict Wounds as a second level Spell, and at 8th Level you can cast Animate Dead.